


Three Nights to Hold on

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Demon, First Kiss, Incubus Caleb, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex is easier than talking about feelings, The bondage is so light you can read through it, blood mention, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Mollymauk has three nights before his soul will be stolen by an incubus; but once he captures his tormentor, will he want to let go?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 47
Kudos: 301





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something based on a conversation. Hope you enjoy!

Pale fingers traced their way down Mollymauk’s chest, following the curve of a peacock feather, as soft and light as the imagery of the tattoo. His own hands couldn’t move, trapped in the same strange feeling that kept the rest of his body pinned to the bed. It was delicious torture, all soft touches of fingers just enough to arouse but not enough to really get off on. He groaned, able to summon just enough energy to curl his tail around a cool wrist and hold it. 

He couldn’t tell if he was asleep or awake anymore. If he was asleep, please let him remain that way, tangled in soft limbs and sweet caresses. If he was awake, then his phantom lover was real and not just a series of dreams he could almost remember when he woke, sweating and erect and as tired as if he had fucked all night. 

With his tail looped around the wrist of the phantom lover, Mollymauk could finally follow the line of purple sinew and bone to a pale wrist. It hadn’t really been solid until now, but the existence of fingers and wrist lead to an arm and shoulders. It took all the control Mollymauk could summon to move his eyes; more power than he had to move a hand and respond to the teasing stroke of fingertips over nipplerings. The shoulders moved before he could will himself to follow those shoulders any further than a slender, pale neck. They bent and he had the impression of something bright like fire before teeth and tongue were against his throat. 

Mollymauk moaned, his back arching up into the weight of someone on top of him. It was like being drunk or high, everything was bright and so much. His heart stuttered in his chest when the weight on top of him shifted, the hands he couldn’t see anymore moved down. He rose into the touch, back arching up again for more, he needed more. 

Finally Mollymauk moved a hand and his eyes opened properly. There was soft skin beneath his fingertips and blue blue eyes looking back at him. 

“Hi.” Mollymauk felt certain the word, simple as it was, slurred on the way out. But he smiled, lopsided and charming as he could manage when only a small portion of his body was answering to him. The rest, such as his arousal, seemed to be answering the call of someone else. 

A breath of air, spicy and warm, huffed across Molly’s lips and cheek. Was it a laugh? Was it exasperation? He couldn’t see enough of him to know. As soon as he blinked, the blue eyes were gone and he was alone, sleeping and dreamless. 

Mollymauk woke tangled in his own sheets, covered in sweat and breathing as though he’d run a marathon. He lay there, panting, the ache in his lower stomach confirming that he had, for the fourth night in a row, woken up from a vivid sex dream with an extremely erect cock. 

“Fuck.” He untangled an arm and ran it over his face. 

He could still imagine those blue eyes he’d caught such a brief glimpse of, the feel of skin beneath his hand. It felt so real. Caught in the thought of those eyes, Mollymauk’s stomach tightened and he had to laugh in frustration. He’d tried staying awake, tried fucking someone real. None of it really satisfied, and here he was, sweaty with the thought of teasing fingertips and blue eyes. 

Mollymauk began to unwind himself from the blanket caught around his legs, but stopped nearly as soon as he’d started. Though he didn’t want to be caught in a dream again, he just wanted to be back with those blue eyes with pale skin beneath his hands. That part was new, details he hadn’t been able to hold onto when he woke up before. He slid the tips of his fingers down his own stomach. It was a poor substitute for his phantom lover, but it would do. 

Falling back onto the bed, Mollymauk wrapped one hand around his cock, eyes fluttering as he tried to hold onto the last lingering bit of his dream. He held onto the idea of someone else’s hand in place of his own, imagining the weight of a phantom pinning him down and making his movements sluggish. It was surprisingly effective, this fresh out of dreaming about his tormentor, he was extremely sensitive to his own touch. Still half-tangled in his blankets, the illusion of his other arm and one leg still slow to answer was real enough and he couldn’t keep his hips down on the bed, slowly teasing himself toward the edge. Did he ever finish in his dreams? He couldn’t remember and trying to grasp specific details made it harder to hold onto the sensation and pretend a stranger with blue eyes was stroking his dick. 

He closed his eyes and it was easier. The darkness it was easier to hold onto the liminal space before he was fully awake, where the phantom could have been real rather than a very vivid and very insistent dream. Mollymauk picked up the pace, trying to get ahead of his thoughts, get ahead of the morning that would intrude soon. There was no name to sigh into the darkness so Molly bit his lip hard enough to draw blood instead. He came in a hot, wet splash across his stomach, still thinking about blue eyes and the smell of spices against his lips. 

There was a little afterglow, Mollymauk collapsing back onto the bed and hazily looking around. It was very early, the curtains barely lit with the dawn. Maybe he could get another hour sleep, maybe he would dream again.

-

“You look like shit.” 

“Thanks Yasha, you’re looking real swell yourself,” Mollymauk answered, grinning at his friend. “I’m not… sleeping well.”

The barbarian set the pole she’d been single-handedly carrying across the pitch and leaned casually against it. “Perhaps you’re being visited by an umbra at night. How long has it been?” 

Mollymauk flicked his tail and wrapped it around his calf, thinking back. “Four days. I think. Why? What’s an umbra?”

“They steal your soul at night,” she explained. “It takes a full week to steal your soul unless you can capture them. And then they will have to obey you.” 

He made an interested sound in his throat, fingering the cards in his pocket while he considered. Was there an outside source for the dreams? Given their content, something like a succubus made more sense, didn’t it? Losing his soul to some demon didn’t sound very appealing but… he was loath to let the phantom in his dreams go away. “How do you capture an Umbra?”

“You’ve got to keep hold of it until dawn. They’re very tricky though and will do anything to make you release them,” she explained. “If you want I can just kill it when it comes into your wagon at night. That’s probably much easier.”

He snorted to make it a joke, but he wasn’t sure if she was joking. It was hard to tell with Yasha, her delivery was very straight. “No, it’s probably more your run of the mill insomnia. A massive girl like yourself, with a sword, isn’t going to make it easier to fall asleep.”

“You wouldn’t even know,” Yasha answered, but she was smiling and he knew she was teasing him in her own way. She bent and picked up the pole again, muscles straining while she hefted it off the ground and found the balance on her shoulder.

Mollymauk was still toying with the cards in his pocket, more to give his hands something to do than anything else. He didn’t know much about umbras or succubi, but he did know a thing or two about sleep. Or, perhaps more interesting, more than a thing or two about staying up through the night. 

He pocketed a stack of fliers as an excuse to wander into town and set about distributing them while visiting a few shops and the seediest tavern he could find.

-

It would have been easier to keep himself up if Molly had not had such consuming dreams for four nights running. But with a few locally available herbs, he at least felt awake even if he didn’t feel rested. The camp had fallen quiet, other than a few members of the circus practicing somewhere distantly across the grounds, and Mollymauk was just starting to feel nervous.

What if it was nothing but a dream about someone he’d seen in the crowd? His heart did a strange flutter in his chest and he felt disappointed at the simple prospect that his dream wasn’t somehow real. He’d tried not to truly entertain the idea of the phantom being something real, but the chance that it wasn’t was dreadful. 

He was curled around a card at the table in his trailer, tongue caught between his teeth while he inked delicate lines with a battered quill. Usually by now he’d either gone to bed or gone looking for entertainment of some kind. It was strange to be so tired but unable to sleep. Would the umbra come while he wasn’t even pretending to sleep? Maybe he should have asked Yasha for more details. Though, if he seemed to take her seriously she likely would have been in his trailer with a sword, and not as a joke.

Mollymauk uncurled from the card he’d been working on and stretched his arms and shoulders. This would wait. There was some concern that if he lay down, his exhaustion would get the better of him and Molly would just fall asleep. But if there was a creature coming in the night to steal his soul with sexy dreams, they weren’t going to show up while he was inking an oracle card.

Another stretch and an unfeigned yawn and Molly flopped onto the bed on his back. There was a little adjustment of the blankets, tail wrapping neatly out of the way and Mollymauk was comfortable on the bed. Too comfortable. He could feel the need for sleep pulling at his consciousness like a living thing that, impossible to resist. He shifted and pinned his tail beneath himself at an uncomfortable angle and moved his arms so they wouldn’t be caught in the blankets. 

Even with his deliberately uncomfortable position, Mollymauk had a hard time staying awake. He was trying to calculate how much time had passed since he’d gotten into the bed when the mattress shifted with the weight of someone else on it. It was barely noticeable, the barest shift of stuffing as the weight of something almost human in size settled beside him. 

He had to be awake. When he dreamt this, he wasn’t lying on his own tail. The dreams were in fact, far more pleasant and he wasn’t nervous at all. 

Cool, light fingertips brushed Mollymauk’s forehead and he took a deep breath to keep from opening his eyes. They swept down his cheeks and throat and the weight on his mattress shifted again. This time he could feel the presence above him and soft lips just press against the point on his throat where his pulse was thrumming with anticipation. 

It was fortunate that Mollymauk had some training, even if he didn’t have much discipline. He moved quickly, grabbing the stranger around the middle before opening his eyes. 

The umbra wasn’t at all what Molly had been expecting. “Why hello again.”

He saw a glimpse of blue eyes in a very handsome face, red hair falling around it and framing two horns on his brow. Not a succubus then. There was just enough time for the handsome stranger Mollymauk held in his arms to register for him, then a blur of struggle as he tried to break free. The incubus was more twisty than strong, which was fortunate for Molly, as he never would have been able to maintain his hold if the other was any stronger. As it was, Mollymauk had to lock his hands together to keep his hold and it was several minutes before the struggle stopped. 

“Did you get that out of your system?” Molly asked, trying to sound charming and cover for his heavy breathing from the effort it took to hold on. 

The man on top of him huffed something that was almost a laugh and the breath was spicy and warm again. “For now, ja.” His voice was pleasant, with an accent that Molly would have happily lost himself in. “What is it you are trying to do here?”

Mollymauk didn’t answer immediately, taking this opportunity to get a better look at who he was holding in his arms. His first impression of blue eyes and pale skin wasn’t inaccurate, the stranger was handsome and pleasant to hold. Red wings were spread behind him, opened in the struggle to escape. And though his body seemed relaxed against Molly’s, his tail lashed like an irritated cat’s. 

“Well a friend said you’re trying to steal my soul,” Molly said in a conversational tone. 

Another breath of warm air that was definitely a laugh this time. “You did not seem to have any objections. It was just a little snack.”

“I have objections to being dead,” he answered. “So I’d really prefer to keep my soul, thank you.”

The tension in the body Molly held drained away rapidly and the incubus pressed against him in a more intimate manner. He pressed against Mollymauk’s chest, fingers stroking his shoulder and throat. “You do not need a soul to be alive. But if you really don’t want my attentions, I can lavish them on someone else.”

“That same friend said if I can keep you until dawn, you’d be mine. Is that true?” 

Mollymauk was watching those blue eyes closely as he asked the question and there was a flash of emotion and a ripple of tension through the languid shape of the man in his arms. 

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” 

It was Molly’s turn to laugh. The tension in the incubus’s body and how he tried to hide it, the flash in his eyes and the immediate irritation he was trying to hide, all indicated to Mollymauk that Yasha may have been onto something. “Looks like we’re in for a long night then. What should I call you?”

“I’m not about to give you any part of my Name,” was the instant, scornful answer.

“I don’t want your Name, Red, I just want something to call you by,” Mollymauk retorted. “You’re an incubus, right?” 

“Don’t call me Red and I don’t need to answer your questions.”

“My friend thinks you’re something called an umbra. But maybe those are the same things, she comes from a long way off.” He kept a conversational tone. The man in his arms was warm and pliant, distractingly so, even when he was being irritated. “And, if you don’t want to be called Red, give me something better to call you.”

“Don’t call me Red.”

It was fortunate that Mollymauk had the reflexes he did, and was so aware of the body pressed against his. He felt the most minute tension build in the lithe form before the man was struggling against his hold again. The incubus’s arms were pinned against his sides but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have clawed at him. Molly had seen a flash of sharp teeth in the struggle and felt quite aware of sharp horns in close proximity to his face. But these were never utilized as weapons, merely pitching strength against one another. 

The struggle ended gradually, the stranger trying to trick him into letting go twice more by seeming to relax before he finally collapsed. By that point they were both panting, blue eyes locked onto red ones as the flared wings above them gradually relaxed.

“I’ve got a proposal for you,” Mollymauk said, voice husky from the struggle of holding him.

“I’m not going to willingly stay with you. I can’t,” the incubus explained. 

That wasn’t what Mollymauk had been intending to ask, but it was interesting information anyway. “So you would stay if I held on.” 

His non-answer spoke volumes. 

“Are you an incubus?” Mollymauk kept asking questions, but his tail shifted to wind around that of the man on top of him. 

“I- yu-” he stuttered, a shiver running along the spine beneath Mollymauk’s hands. “Yes.”

“So you feed on sexual energy,” Molly mused aloud. “Here’s my deal then. I feed you tonight, just a little.”

Red eyebrows rose over blue eyes. “And?”

“And you give me a name to call out, Red. That’s the deal. I’m not letting go, but I feel confident you can make me scream your name.” Mollymauk grinned as he said this, gauging the interest in the blue eyes gazing back at him. 

The incubus smiled, slow and steady and warming as it grew. “I already know all your desires, do you really think you can hold on?” 

“I suppose we’ll find out,” Molly answered. 

There was a long pause as the incubus gazed down at him, his body warm and inviting but his eyes cool while he took in Mollymauk. 

“Caleb. You may call me Caleb,” he finally answered after long consideration. 

“Caleb.” Molly repeated the name and although it wasn’t laced with power, he felt the man on top of him shiver with the sound of it. 

“Where did you collect all these scars, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, shifting his weight around until Mollymauk loosened his grip just enough he could pull his arms loose and stroke a finger down the opening of his robe. 

“Now who’s got all the questions?” Molly asked. He repressed a shiver of his own and felt quite pleased the incubus was showing some interest in him other than as a food source. “From myself. I’m a bl-”

He cut off abruptly, forgetting how words worked when Caleb leaned down to brush the hollow of his throat with his lips. The edge of his scars always seemed extra sensitive to the soft touch and Mollymauk’s breath hitched in his throat for a whole new reason. 

“You were saying?” Caleb said, looking up at him through pale lashes, impish and completely without remorse. “Here, hold my horns. Like this, then I can move and do this properly.”

Mollymauk knew he shouldn’t have relaxed his grip, but curiosity always got the better of him and he wanted to know what Caleb would do. He stroked his fingers up through soft red hair and wrapped his forefinger and thumb around both of the short horns on his brow. Caleb’s fingers, as soft and cool as Mollymauk had dreamt, guided his hand into the right position so that he had a good grip that the incubus would have to work to get loose from. 

“You’ve a strange way of escaping,” Mollymauk murmured, using the edge of one thumb to stroke the skin just at the edge of where the horn grew.

Caleb’s eyes half-lidded in obvious pleasure beneath the gesture but then he looked up at Molly. His eyes were so blue and deep that Mollymauk could have gotten lost and it was hard to think of anything else where he was caught in that gaze. “Because you’ve made the challenge. You’ll release me, I’m confident of that.” 

Molly snorted a laugh, but he didn’t pull his eyes away from Caleb’s blues. Would he hold on if Caleb compelled him to release him? He shifted his tail and found that Caleb’s twined back into his, twisting them together as one more point of holding on between the two of them. “Bloodhunter.” 

“Hmm?” Caleb blinked, breaking the spell momentarily.

“I’m a bloodhunter. The scars?” He added the second part to remind Caleb what they had been talking about. 

The incubus sat up just enough to shift his weight, nudging Molly’s legs and flicking his robe aside. Neither of them were wearing much, Mollymauk in a thin bathrobe and Caleb wearing naught but a scrap of something around his hips. He got a better look at the long, slim figure he’d caught, surprised he wasn’t more muscular. But then, he was an incubus that had been feeding on his wants for some time, Mollymauk appreciated a diversity of bodies but the slender shape had a specific appeal to him. Could he wrap both hands around that waist? His fingers twitched as he nearly moved to find out, remembering just in time he was supposed to be holding on to keep Caleb from leaving. 

“Did you know, you’ve got the clearest mental image of yourself I’ve ever seen,” Caleb said. His voice was surprised, those pale fingers stroking down Molly’s chest. His touch lingered on some of the deepest scars, the ones that not even Mollymauk could explain where they came from. 

“Oh?” He shivered under Caleb’s touch, not bothering to hide it. “So you see what I think I look like when I dream? Does that mean you’re only now seeing me in the flesh?”

“Naked at least. You get more frustrated when I don’t actually touch you.” Though he said this, Caleb stroked fingers along the tattoos on Mollymauk’s ribs, teasing his way lower down his body. 

“This is- this is pretty frustrating,” he laughed. Caleb’s touch was light and mentally brought Mollymauk back to where everything was too much in his dreams. Several nights of the incubus taunting him in his sleep had left him sensitive to the lightest touches from him. He rose up into Caleb’s hands and couldn’t have stopped it if he’d tried. 

“You have no idea.” Caleb looked up to Molly’s face, hands lingering on his stomach. His lips parted as though he had a question but stopped himself from actually asking it. 

Mollymauk meant to ask what it was, caught in Caleb’s hands and eyes and acutely aware of his warmth pressed between his thighs. After nights of ephemeral touches that left him aching for something more, the weight of him against his body was intoxicating. But Caleb leaned down before Molly could formulate more than an intent, kissing the trail of hair just below Mollymauk’s navel. The feel of his lips was electric against Mollymauk’s skin and he gasped with the sensation of it. 

He had to loosen his hold on Caleb’s tail, letting him adjust his weight again and sink down his body. Molly felt the lack of that contact like a physical blow but when Caleb was running touches of his lips and teeth against his hip like that he wasn’t going to stop him. 

One soft cheek brushed against his cock and Mollymauk’s eyes closed and he breathed Caleb’s name like a prayer. He’d been unsatisfied by himself and others since Caleb had started to visit his dreams, and the lightest most incidental touch sent a tremor up his spine. 

Caleb laughed, so soft against his inner thigh and Mollymauk struggled up in order to look down at him. There was no mockery in the laugh or his face and Molly’s heart stuttered in his chest at the simple happiness in his face. 

“What?” Molly found he was smiling back at Caleb, caught in his good humor. 

“I thought you were joking or- or trying to get my Name out of me,” Caleb answered. He was still smiling, shoulders shaking with the occasional laugh he couldn’t quite contain. 

“What’s in a Name? I don’t want to control you, I just want you to stay.”

The soft laughter stopped and Caleb was giving him a strange look. Mollymauk knew he’d broken the mood but he wasn’t sure what was in those blue eyes now. Caleb’s fingers stroked along his flank, down to his hip and stayed there. 

“Are you ready?” Caleb asked. There was something resolute in his voice, but his touch was all flirtation.

“Will I ever be ready? Don’t answer that. Yes.” 

Caleb held his gaze just a moment longer before turning his attention to the erect penis in front of him. Mollymauk fell back on the bed as Caleb ran soft lips against his length, tightening his hold on his horns. 

“Fuck, yes,” he repeated that he was ready, eyes fluttering closed at the first touch of a hot tongue against him. 

If Caleb’s hands and touch were cool against Molly’s skin, his mouth was sinfully hot as he opened it around the head of his cock. His tongue didn’t seem possible and he drew the entire length down into his mouth and throat in one smooth motion. Caleb had teased him for nights, lingering little touches until this moment and Mollymauk was helpless beneath him, lost in the warmth of his mouth and the cool sensation of his hands on his legs. 

“Nnnh, Caleb,” he moaned his name louder this time, his back arching on the bed. It was hard to think around the sensation of Caleb’s mouth, hard to keep his hold on the incubus. 

“Not yet,” Caleb said, withdrawing and kissing the inside of his thigh. He was panting, Mollymauk could feel his breath, hot and wet against his skin. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Mollymauk said, but it wasn’t a complaint. He was wrapped up in feeling good, in the sense of Caleb’s weight against him, and in the promise in his voice. 

“If I am, it’s your fault,” the incubus said, voice barely more than a purr and his breath ghosting across wet cock. “I know what you like.” 

Molly wanted to run his hands through Caleb’s hair, to pull him close and kiss him, to tangle their limbs together until he wasn’t sure where one ended and the other began. As intimate as Caleb was right now, running his tongue up the underside of Molly’s dick, he might as well have been far away. With his hands one Caleb’s horns like that, Molly was essentially bound and unable to use his hands. 

Caleb was more than capable of using his hands, his fingers gradually warming but still far cooler than his mouth, stroking Molly’s cock just when he was capable of thinking straight again. He pressed his thumb against the slit at the tip, using gentle pressure to get thick precome out and licking it from his finger rather than Molly’s cock. 

This time Molly groaned his name, toes curling and his three free fingers tangling up in his red hair. He was losing track of time, lost in Caleb’s mouth and his touch and the heavy breathing against his leg or stomach when he would stop to prolong how long he would tease him for. Molly held on as well, if he could outlast Caleb, outlast the sun, then he wouldn’t need to restrain his hands. 

“It’s time,” Caleb said, looking up the purple length of Mollymauk to catch his eyes. Those fathomless blue eyes had gotten dark and wide and there was a warm flush across narrow shoulders. 

“No not yet,” Mollymauk tore his eyes away to look toward the window. It was still full dark outside though he felt that he’d lived a year with Caleb teasing him. 

“I told you before.” Caleb curled his fingers so his nails bit into Mollymauk’s legs. “I can’t stay, it’s not permitted.”

Caleb ran his tongue up the full length of Molly’s cock, slowly and taking his time. Mollymauk had lost track of the number of times he’d said Caleb’s name, but his voice was hoarse and breathless this time. He tried to hold onto something but there was only Caleb, wrapping his tongue around Molly’s dick, sucking his slowly into his mouth and it was too late. It was impossible to keep his hips on the bed, thrusting up to the teasing mouth and the tight sensation of Caleb’s throat. 

“Caleb. Oh fuck Caleb I’m-”

Despite the warning, Caleb didn’t come up, moving faster until Mollymauk’s world narrowed to the inevitable tension. When he came, he came hard and messy, more even than Caleb could swallow and he came up coughing. He collapsed back onto the bed, both of them breathing hard as the last waves of orgasm left Mollymauk trembling beneath Caleb’s weight. 

He drew a hand up Caleb’s jaw, weak from the incubus feeding on him. “Come kiss me.”

There was a beat, as Mollymauk realized he’d let go of Caleb as he’d come. Caleb’s expression said that he’d known, and he turned his head just enough to kiss the tips of Molly’s fingers. Still flushed, dark-eyed and with the unspoken question on his lips, Caleb slipped free of Mollymauk and disappeared into a shadow.

Mollymauk threw an arm over his eyes, sweating, sated, and entirely frustrated.

“Caleb.”


	2. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night and Mollymauk is, again, determined to hold on. What does Caleb have in store to stop him?

“I’m not letting go.” 

“Mmm.” The quiet non-word didn’t sound convinced. 

“What?” 

“Well.” Caleb made a noise when he pushed up onto his elbows to look down at Mollymauk, his chin balanced on his hands. “You said something to that effect last night and yet here we are tonight.”

Mollymauk laughed, unperturbed by Caleb’s sharp words. Capturing had been just as simple; Mollymauk unconvincingly pretending to sleep and Caleb unconvincingly fooled into leaning close enough to be caught in his arms. 

The trailer was dimly lit, one lamp left on so that Mollymauk could see more of the red of Caleb’s hair, drinking the blue of his eyes without having to rely quite so heavily on his darkvision. 

“Did you have to come back? I thought, maybe, you wouldn’t show.” Molly had his fingers locked together behind Caleb’s back. He was ready for the incubus to make a break for it but didn’t actually expect him to try without feeding a little first. 

“No- and yes. It is complicated. No, I’m not compelled to come back other than I do not like to leave a job unfinished,” Caleb said. He lifted a hand and stroked pale fingers down the curl of Molly’s horn. 

“You mean you want to eat my soul.”

Caleb smiled at him. It was the smile of a hunter, sharp teeth and want and it made Mollymauk’s heart race. He wasn’t sure if it was the reaction of prey or because he wanted to give Caleb everything he wanted. 

The smile softened and Caleb returned to toying with the chain attached to his horns. “I should also confess that I wanted to see you again.”

Mollymauk found himself smiling, stupid and wide and unable to stop it. There had been a moment that night he’d been consumed by doubt that he would ever see Caleb again. Would be left with haunted dreams of a lingering touch that would never be fulfilled. Hearing that Caleb had wanted to come, wanted to see him, lifted a weight in his chest and made it easier to laugh. 

“Then stay.”

Though Caleb was still smiling, his hand stilled where he had been toying with a charm shaped like a moon. His blue eyes shifted to catch Molly’s and he opened his mouth as though to speak and thought better of it before any sound came out. 

“I know,” Molly said, saving him the effort of refuting him. “You can’t willingly stay.”

“Even- even if I might want to.” The answer was hesitant as Caleb gave it, fingers busy with a sun this time and avoiding direct eye contact. 

It took a moment for Mollymauk to absorb this information, letting it sink in like warm, morning sun. “Yeah?” 

“Stop looking like an idiot, it’s not going to happen. I told you that I’ll do what it takes,” Caleb said, arching an eyebrow and sharpening his words. 

“And I said I’m not letting g—”

Caleb leaned down before Mollymauk could finish his words, kissing his mouth for the first time. Anything Molly had been saying was wiped from his mind. He found a space just beneath Caleb’s wings where his hand fit, pulling him closer against himself, as though being plastered on top wasn’t close enough. His other hand came up to cup Caleb’s cheek. 

He kissed like he talked, hard and demanding at first and Molly was more than happy to give in to him. The sharpness melted away, gradually until it was slow lingering kisses and exploring the shape of Caleb’s jaw and arm. 

“I hope that it’s possible, Mollymauk. That you don’t die tomorrow.” 

Caleb’s lips barely moved against Mollymauk’s when he spoke and Molly was far too absorbed in the sensation of Caleb kissing him for the words to sink in immediately. The soft hand on Caleb’s arm and the fingers along his jaw weren’t enough to hold Caleb when he pushed up and off the bed. 

“Caleb—” 

“Tomorrow, Mollymauk. If you’re going to hold on, I suggest you figure out how you’re going to keep me. But say goodbye to your loved ones anyway.” His words were sharp and Caleb snapped his wings around himself before turning to disappear into a shadow. 

He could still feel the warmth of Caleb’s mouth against his, the feel of their tongues together lingered. It wasn’t enough. There was one night left and he would lose everything if he couldn’t hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pew pew pew pew finger laser noises. What can I say? I like when the first kiss comes after more extreme things have happened as an emotional beat. I always knew this chapter was short and sweet when I was planning this out in my head. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking around!


	3. Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has come to Mollymauk for the third and final time. Either Molly will keep the incubus or lose his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter (which is, of course, longer than the other two combined, rude)! Bing Bong let's go!

Mollymauk finished lighting candles, basking in the warm glow they cast across his trailer. Aside from having light in place, very little had changed since the previous two nights. Though Caleb had not appeared in the shadows yet, Molly took his time stripping down out of the layers of his clothing, folding and setting them aside neatly. If he was going to lose his soul tonight, he wanted to leave the illusion he had his shit together.

He did not have his shit together. 

But he’d left explicit instructions with Yasha. Though, maybe he should have just left her direction to just burn the trailer down. 

He flopped onto the bed on this stomach, very aware of how the candlelight danced on his skin and made his tattoos come to life. An illusion, yes, but he would use every trick as his disposal to keep Caleb until dawn. 

His stomach did a nervous flip for the first time at the prospect of seeing the incubus. Caleb wanted him to hold on. At least, Mollymauk thought that was what he meant, even if he hadn’t said it outright. When this had just been a game it had been simpler but if Caleb’s emotions were involved that made it complicated. Molly usually did a lot to avoid complicated. 

With a little flick of his tail, Mollymauk attempted to dispel his worries. He couldn’t leave space for doubt. 

“Well this is a pleasant view,” Caleb said. His voice was dry but amused, having stepped silently from the shadows where he had a view of a purple ass in the glowing candles. 

A thrill ran up Mollymauk’s spine just at the sound of Caleb’s voice. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned at his companion. “I thought we could do away with the pretending to sleep thing. I like seeing you in color.”

Caleb blinked his surprise and there was something soft in his smile. “Now you see me.” 

He spread his hands a little like he was showing off. Molly whistled, soft and low, showing his appreciation for what there was to see. Mostly he’d gotten to see Caleb while he was in his grip, so it was pleasant to view him at a distance and get a sense for him. His estimate hadn’t been wrong, Caleb was pleasing and slim and wearing nothing more than his wings and a skirt with a long slit up to the thigh. 

“I do see you,” Molly smiled and rolled onto his back, up on his elbows. His tail draped artfully over his modesty, as though Caleb wasn’t already intimately familiar with his body. “Is this what you look like or is this custom to what I prefer?”

His question surprised a laugh out of Caleb, a harsh, sharp noise that Mollymauk hadn’t expected to come out of him. “I could change to your preferences but, yes, this is what I look like. What you like is quite a spectrum.”

“True enough. Why did you come back?”

Caleb tilted his head and walked across the room toward him, hands toying with the stays on his skirt. “I don’t like leaving something unfinished. One way or another this will be finished tonight.”

“You can’t just say that you wanted to see me again?” Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

When Caleb laughed again it was breathy and soft once more. “I will admit to no such thing at present.”

This time Molly laughed, still propped up on his elbows. His attention was divided between Caleb’s word and those hands taking their damned time with the ties on his skirt. He hadn’t seen Caleb in the light and he hadn’t seen him in full yet. For all that his clothing often left little to the imagination, Mollymauk wanted to know. 

“Do you need help with that?” 

“So eager.” 

Mollymauk reached across the distance between them to lightly put his hands under Caleb’s. He looked up at Caleb through his lashes, quite intentionally keeping his thumbs lifted so that the action couldn’t imply he was grabbing hold just yet. 

“Very eager,” Molly assured him.

There was a strange sort of hesitation in Caleb that Mollymauk was trying to decipher. The incubus had been very forward with his wants previously, why the hesitation now?

“This is a plot to steal time from the night, isn’t it?” Caleb asked, his voice growing sharp.

“Well yes,” Molly said with a laugh. He pulled Caleb closer to kiss his stomach above the low waist of his skirt. “Are you worried you can’t break free of me?”

The barest hesitation prefaced Caleb’s answer. “No.”

He kissed Caleb’s stomach again, his fingers wrapping around to hold his lower back. Molly was so careful not to give the impression he was trying to keep Caleb, not yet, just brushing lips against lean muscle and cool skin. It was too long before Caleb responded by running his fingers along Molly’s horns, body stiff and not as responsive as he expected. 

“Something wrong?” Molly turned his head to look up at Caleb.

Caleb laughed, a shivery and nervous sound that wasn’t really humor. “No. Yes.”

“Are we breaking a rule? No making love if it’s not part of consuming my soul?” 

“No, not precisely.” Caleb’s hands moved when he spoke now, tangling in Molly’s hair and running along his scalp. “It’s unwise to play with your food, for one thing.”

“Probably should have thought of that a few nights ago,” Molly said, pretending to be stern. 

“Mmm. And-” To Mollymauk’s surprise, Caleb broke eye contact and tried to cover a blush blooming across his cheeks. 

“And?” Molly pushed him for an answer, kissing his stomach again. 

“Gods. And I haven’t been on the receiving end of this sort of attention. Not- I know what you want because you’re practically oozing it. Are you always this hedonistic? And it’s not that I object to- stop laughing.” Caleb was talking too fast and pulled his hands from his hair to cover Mollymauk’s laughing face with them. 

“Are you telling me that you, the powerful, gorgeous incubus that you are, have never gotten a blowjob?” he asked, grinning until the hands over his face. 

“That’s really such a terrible name. Blowjob. There’s really very little blowing involved.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Yes. Alright?” Caleb finally moved his hands so that he and Mollymauk could regain eye contact. “The average mortal has desires that are simple to sate and I can steal their souls without all of this.”

“Regrets?” It was a genuine question and Mollymauk felt his stomach twist with nerves for the second time. 

Apparently Caleb sensed the vulnerability in that question, and he cupped Molly’s jaw to hold his head at an angle he could hold his gaze. He held Mollymauk in suspense, held him in those blue eyes, and held his face so carefully. 

“None.”

The knot in Molly’s stomach loosened and he put his hands over Caleb’s, looking up at him with what he felt certain was the sappiest smile. 

“Yet,” Caleb concluded. 

“We’ll see.” Was Mollymauk’s retort. “How has someone as gorgeous. Smart. Wicked. And sweet as you never gotten a blowjob?” He accented each compliment with a kiss down the length of Caleb’s stomach, looking up at him when he finished the question.

Caleb shrugged but didn’t pull his gaze away this time. Resting his chin on him, Mollymauk waited for an answer while the incubus traced the whorls of one horn while he searched for the right words. 

“It- if people are awake, generally they take what they want from my kind. I take what I want as well, but usually doling out affections are reserved for demons who are not out to devour their soul. I assume,” he explained finally, picking his words like a path along a cliffside.

Mollymauk couldn’t find the humor in this and sat up. “Then we should do something about that.”

“What?”

He smiled up at him and rose to his feet, winding his tail around Caleb’s waist. “I said,” he leaned in close, fingers working into that red hair. There was just enough space between Mollymauk’s and Caleb’s lips that perhaps a single piece of paper could have fit between them. “That it is time to fix that.”

Their lips came together, though neither would have been able to say who had moved to kiss whom first. Caleb was warm against his bare skin, only his hands cool when they tangled up and into his hair to keep him close by the horns. They slowly turned in place, almost like a dance, until Caleb’s back was to the bed. At some point both tails had become wrapped around the other’s waist. They stopped to breathe hard, staring at one another and both refusing to let go.

“I can’t read your desires,” Mollymauk finally broke the silence, glancing once at Caleb’s lips as he spoke and then maintaining eye contact. “So you will have to let me know if you truly want me to stop.”

“And if I do?” Caleb canted his head to the side. There was genuine confusion on his face. “What if I lie? What if I tell you so that I can take your soul and escape?”

Molly shrugged, kneading his fingers against Caleb’s scalp just behind his horns. “I don’t think you will lie, for one. For another, I’d far rather forfeit in this little game we are playing than take my pleasure from you in a way you don’t enjoy.”

There was a beat while Caleb considered this, lids lowering slightly as his head leaned into Molly’s hands. “I’m not above playing dirty when I want to win.” But his voice was soft, rather than its usual sharp ability to cut him. 

He didn’t ask Caleb if he wanted to win, Molly wasn’t certain he would like the answer he would receive. Or if Caleb would even mean it, whatever he said. 

“How will I let you know?” Caleb’s eyes snapped open to catch Molly’s red ones. “If I truly want you to stop?”

“Hmm. Ask me about the pigeons,” Molly thought briefly and came up with something that was nonsense. 

“What?” Caleb laughed, a sharp bark that Molly had started out of him. 

“Well, it’s hardly sexy, which is the point. And it’s going to make me stop and take me out of whatever it is I’m doing that you do not like,” he explained.

“But pigeons?” 

Molly abruptly removed his hands from where he’d been kneading the base of Caleb’s horns. The incubus had been leaning into his hands hard enough that he overbalanced backward and landed on his ass on the bed. His expression was a mixture of disbelief and scandal that Mollymauk had actually dropped him.

“You dropped me!” Caleb’s shock was genuine.

“The power of pigeons.” Mollymauk grinned, wiggling his empty fingers. “So don’t say it again, unless you actually mean it.”

There was a beat, where Molly had just enough time to worry he’d manage to offend his incubus. But then Caleb fell onto his back, roaring with laughter that didn’t match the persona he’d been presenting. Mollymauk smiled, warmed by seeing Caleb dropping his facade, their tails winding one around the other from both sides. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Caleb finally announced. It was probably the closest Molly was going to get to appreciation. 

Mollymauk moved slowly, like he might spook an animal, and knelt down on the ground in front of the bed where Caleb had collapsed. He was still on his back, breathless with laughter and more beautiful than anything Molly had ever seen. The change in position had the effect of changing the atmosphere almost immediately, and this time Caleb pushed up to lean on his elbows to look down the length of his body at him. Purple fingers slid across the thin material of Caleb’s skirt, slipping up skin along the long slit up one side. 

“Ready?” Molly asked. 

As an answer, Caleb put his hands on the waist of his skirt and in a single motion it came apart where the slit was most of the way up one thigh. Molly moved it aside slowly, kissing the top of one revealed thigh and then the other. He could feel the muscle on Caleb’s legs tense beneath his lips. He moved his hand up, trailing light fingers and just his palm against pale skin, working up the side of Caleb’s skirt that had not been exposed by the slit so the skirt fell onto the bed. Caleb barely noticed; one glance up confirmed that those blue eyes were focussed only on Mollymauk. 

While he held and kept Caleb’s gaze, Mollymauk smiled up at him and pushed his legs apart. There was a faint hint of resistance, perhaps out of habit more than anything else, before Caleb acquiesced to the wordless request. 

“Do you take directions?” Caleb asked, switching his weight to one elbow and reaching down to muss Molly’s hair. 

“Not very well. Bit like a cat, so, only if it’s what I already want to do,” Mollymauk answered. 

Caleb laughed, soft and breathy this time, but pleased regardless. Molly kissed up along the inside of one thigh, pleased with the way the hand in his hair tightened as he worked up toward the apex of Caleb’s legs. There was a little hitch in the incubus’s breath when Molly took a page from his book and pressed his cheek against his cock, lips still on the soft and pale inner thigh. 

For the first time he let his attention shift to the subject on hand (soon in mouth if he had anything to say about it). Caleb was endowed well enough, Molly would never have expected an incubus to be disappointing in that regard. He let his lips and the lightest flick of his tongue against the shaft touch the shaft as he turned his head to instead work his way up the inside of the other leg. 

“Oh fuck you, Mollymauk, that’s not fair,” Caleb said, closing his hand into a fist in his hair. 

Molly laughed against his skin. “From one tease to another, I don’t want to hear it.”

This made Caleb laugh again and Mollymauk could have buried himself there with that sound. The hand in his hair relaxed and Caleb ran his fingers along the point where Molly’s horns met his skull, causing the tiefling to make an appreciative sound against his thigh. 

“I’ve heard all the jokes about handlebars you can imagine,” Caleb murmured.

Mollymauk sat up, laughing earnestly. “Don’t you dare, I will not be able to think of anything else. I’d much rather be thinking about this. And you. And how you feel on my tongue.” 

“Hold on, I want to see you,” Caleb squirmed and pulled pillows around himself so he could sit up without actually bothering to support his own weight. 

It was difficult not to laugh, Molly found it charming that his incubus might just be too lazy to sit up. Gods he wanted to keep him here and he was happy to let the incubus kill a little more time for them both. 

“Throne acceptable, your majesty?” Molly asked.

“Mmm. Yes, I think so,” Caleb either ignored or missed the playfulness in Molly’s tone, his answer quite serious as he wiggled to make sure he was supported. 

“Should I start at the beginning again?” Mollymauk brushed the mid-point of Caleb’s thigh with his lips. 

“Don’t you da-” Caleb’s threat ended in a gasp and a whispered curse when Mollymauk bit the inside of his thigh. 

“Yes? No?” Molly asked, winding his tail around Caleb’s calf. 

He could see the immediate effect the sharp sensation had on Caleb, this close to his dick it was hard to miss the sudden twitch of interest. But he asked anyway, feigning wide-eyed innocence. 

“You’re not going to bite when you…” 

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Molly smiled and barely moved his head, kissing the reddening skin where he’d bit it. It was heady, having Caleb like this, Mollymauk felt he could do anything and he wasn’t sure if that was his desires coming together or part of the draw of the incubus’s powers. 

“Then. Yes.” There was serious consideration behind Caleb’s answer to Molly’s previous question.

Mollymauk was pleased there would be a mark on Caleb’s thigh; if he failed tonight, the incubus would have something, however temporary, to remember him by. This time he was quick about reaching the top of Caleb’s thighs, making eye contact as he wrapped one purple hand around his cock. He thumbed the head of Caleb’s dick, watching the incubus’s eyes dilate until there was little more than a ring of blue around darkness. 

When Molly licked the head, the movement slow and deliberate and controlled by the hand holding the rest of him, Caleb gripped his horns. He made an obscene noise above Molly as he rose from the pillows to half curl around his head. 

“That is-” there was a beat and Caleb was no longer speaking common, voice guttural as he swore in another language. “Ah- Mollymauk that-” 

“Sensitive?” Molly asked, his own heart racing in his chest. Caleb’s reaction left him breathless and wanting to draw that noise out of him. Leave him whimpering in a palace of pillows in his trailer. Not just tonight.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Caleb demanded, tugging on Mollymauk’s horns as though they were handles. 

“Say please,” Molly said, on a reckless impulse. He slowly stroked his hand down the length of the cock he held.

“Nnng- no, I will not beg,” he countered, suddenly stubborn. 

“Oh?” Mollymauk leaned closer and licked him, base to tip, then back down to use soft lips against the hot skin of his shaft. 

“Ahhn Molly,” Caleb moaned his name, pleading in all but words. His legs had wrapped around Molly’s back and shoulders, pulling him closer toward Caleb, closer to the bed. 

“Say please,” Molly insisted again, looking up to the flushed face and dark eyes of his partner. 

Caleb whimpered his objection to Molly stopping again, ineffectively pulling at his horns for more. He didn’t say please, intentionally putting his lips together. Mollymauk gently pushed him back onto the bed, turning his kisses to Caleb’s belly and hips. He wrapped a hand around his cock again, controlling what it touched each time Caleb’s hips rose off the bed toward him, trying to find contact. It reminded Molly of the first night they’d met, even if Caleb wasn’t trying to get away just yet. He flicked his tongue against the inside of Caleb’s hip, then bit the skin, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin.

“Oh fuck. Fuck Molly, please, please, please,” Caleb’s voice broke in the middle of that, his hips making no contact with the bed the whole time. 

“Yes, Caleb,” Molly’s voice was soft against the red spot on Caleb’s hip. It was the first time he’d used the name Caleb had given him that night, and he could feel a shudder pass through the taut body of the incubus beneath him. Even a chosen moniker had some effect on him.

He stopped teasing him, moving his body and his mouth down. Caleb’s hands trembled where he cradled his horns, watching him with dark and dilated eyes. Molly flicked his tongue once against the head and Caleb groaned. When he sucked the entire end into his mouth, the groan transformed into a demonic growl of pleasure. Caleb was no longer laying back in his pillows, body curling around Molly’s head again. 

Caleb was just as sensitive as Molly had guessed initially, unravelling when he sucked most of his cock down and teased with his tongue on the way out. He stopped using the common tongue, whispering close to Molly’s scalp and clinging to his horns and hair. Mollymauk took his time, stroking Caleb with his hand when he would stop to nibble along the vein running the length of his dick, soft and gentle and giving them both a chance to get their breath back. 

“Mmolly I-” Caleb gasped, moaning his name like an obscenity. He was curled around Molly again, cradling his horns and talking soft and close to his ear. 

Molly had already tasted the salty pre-come from Caleb, but he was eager for more. He carefully pressed Caleb back onto the bed and pillows. “Relax, I’ll take care of you,” he assured him, soft words helping Caleb to uncoil enough to lay against the bed. 

With one hand on Caleb’s chest, Caleb’s hands clutching at his hand and arm and his voice wordlessly encouraging hmi, Molly resumed what he was doing. He added urgency, responding to Caleb’s need. The incubus arched his back to an angle impossible for a mortal, coming loud and hard into Molly’s mouth. 

He swallowed as best he could, having a wipe some from his chin with the back of one hand. Caleb hadn’t relinquished the other hand, kissing his palm and fingers with his tail wrapped around Molly’s wrist. It was sweet, soft, Caleb’s expression was open and vulnerable. Molly abandoned any sarcasm that had lingered on his lips (along with the come), and rose to climb onto the bed and kneel over him. Caleb pulled him into a hungry kiss, legs locking around Molly’s waist and holding him there. 

“Is- is that what I taste like?” Caleb asked, voice hoarse and breathy.

“Mm.” Molly assured him. His own voice had the particular husk of having a cock in his throat, but he smiled indulgently before asking his own question. “Can you feed when- when you’re the one being pleased?”

“Only under the right circumstances,” he answered, tracing the line of a tattoo on Molly’s shoulder. “If my partner is enjoying it.”

“So that was like, an hors d'oeuvre, then?” Molly asked this with a grin, quite pleased with himself. 

Caleb laughed, his face lighting up with it and softening some of the sharp edges. “Yes.”

“Here, get onto the bed properly.” 

Mollymauk helped Caleb scoot further onto the bed, the skirt he’d been wearing slithering to the floor as soon as his weight was no longer holding it down. Caleb was less than helpful, keeping his legs locked around Molly’s waist and lounging while Molly tried to arrange the pillows to make him comfortable.

“No, not that one, that one.” 

Molly laughed, dropping the requested pillow on Caleb’s head. “If you’re just going to lay there looking fuckable, you get what you get.”

“Then just come and take advantage of me,” Caleb said with heavily lidded eyes. “Let us have done with this charade.” 

That stilled Molly’s laughter. He wasn’t afraid of dying, he already had once, but the idea of losing the incubus looking at him like that sobered him immediately. “I won't let go that easily.” 

“Promises.” Caleb’s expression was still soft and content, but his words were sharp for all that they were quiet. “Can you live up to them?” 

Molly caught up both of Caleb’s hands, kissing each palm while those cool fingers curled to cup his cheeks. “Yes.” His voice was as soft as Caleb’s was sharp and he held his gaze. 

They were both quiet for several heartbeats before Caleb turned his gaze away. “Well, it’s not as though I want to stay with one mortal forever. So it doesn’t matter.” 

He breathed a laugh out onto Caleb’s hands, unperturbed by his words. Caleb’s eyes spoke volumes and he’d brought the wall back up between them, no longer allowing himself to be open to Molly. He could respect a good defense. He shifted his hold on both of his hands, down to Caleb’s wrists and then leaning to press them down into the pillows over his head. The incubus’s breath hitched as their position changed and Mollymauk was finally holding onto him. 

“Do you mind being on the bottom?” Molly asked.

“You mean, do I want you to fuck me?” Caleb arched his back artfully this time, rubbing himself up against Molly’s erection and making the tiefling gasp. “What do you think I’ve been angling for?” 

Mollymauk tentatively switched to one hand holding Caleb’s wrists, his tail wrapping around his thigh as a second point of grip. He leaned, kissing Caleb’s chest, then his shoulder, working his way up to the hungry, hot mouth. Beneath him Caleb twisted, not to get away, but to get closer as they kissed, body rising to press against him. 

With one hand, Molly leaned awkwardly to the side, digging through the detritus that had collected on the bedside table to find the first thing his fingers encountered that felt like it might be a bottle of lube. Nope, mini alcohol bottle. 

“Hang on, I was supposed to look suave here but fuck if I know where the lube is,” Molly muttered. He was loath to break eye contact but he had to turn his head to find the right bottle. After just a moment’s rummaging he found the bottle he was looking for, pulling the cork with his teeth and spitting it across the trailer. “Tada.”

“Very smooth,” Caleb purred.

Mollymauk whispered a spell to warm his hand and the bottle held in it so that when he poured half the contents of the bottle directly onto Caleb’s cock so it would slide down to his ass, it was significantly higher than his body temperature. 

“Mnnfuck now that- just fucking kiss me,” Caleb demanded. “And if you tell me to say please I swear I-”

He didn’t get to finish the threat, Mollymauk kissing the venom from him until he melted, soft and complacent against the bed. Without breaking away from kissing him, Molly trailed a hand down Caleb’s stomach, through the warm, slick mess of lube and along the half-hard dick resting between them. 

“Ff- oh that’s still sensitive,” Caleb gasped against his mouth, voice soft and desperate and barely above a whisper. 

“Too much?” Molly asked, kissing along Caleb’s jaw up to his ear. 

“Mmm no, maybe. A little,” Caleb blinked those blue eyes at him, flushing as he fumbled for words. 

The blush caught Molly short, his heart stuttering in his chest while Caleb looked up at him like that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to find words that encompassed how he felt that didn't sound like something out of a cheap romance novel. There was nothing. Instead he kissed him, using soft mouth and tongue to express what he couldn’t figure out how in words. Caleb’s arms jerked beneath his hand, not trying to get away just yet because he immediately relaxed them, just trying to respond to the mouth on his. 

Mollymauk moved his hand down, between Caleb’s cheeks to spread warm lube against his entrance. Caleb made a sound against his mouth and spread his legs to give Molly access, his tail wrapping around his arm. There wasn’t a need for a lot of talking while Molly got Caleb ready, the incubus practically incapable of words other than moans muffled against his mouth and wordless noises of pleasure. It was tempting to release Caleb’s wrists so he had both of them, but Molly kept his grip. Instead he kissed him down onto the bed as he rose up, kissed his horns and his temple. He nipped his ears and left marks down his neck, drawing blood once just above Caleb’s collarbone. Caleb nearly bucked off the bed beneath him when he did, a noise in his throat while Molly licked the blood from his pale skin. 

Caleb didn’t mention pigeons, his legs instead wrapping back around Molly’s waist. “Just fuck me already. Please.”

He’d been so focussed on Caleb that Mollymauk was surprised how painfully hard he was. How badly he wanted Caleb and how pitifully quick fucking him would be. 

“I just- need a minute,” Molly put his forehead against Caleb’s shoulder, breathing the smell of his skin and sweat while he tried to get his wits about him. 

To Molly’s surprise, Caleb was quiet, other than locking his ankles behind the small of his back. He finally took a breath, and let it out, followed by another sharp intake of air before he spoke. “You know, assuming you can keep this grip, we have all night. It doesn’t matter how long this particular moment takes. Sometimes a quick snack is enough to get through the night.”

Mollymauk laughed against his shoulder before picking his head up. “You’ve already had a snack.” 

Caleb cocked his head to one side. “I am always hungry, it’s the curse of being-”

He kissed Caleb again, cutting him off once more. He moved his hips, running his cock along the well-slicked cleft of his ass. Pinned beneath him, Caleb groaned into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as Molly teased against his entrance. 

“Don’t you fucking tease me,” he growled when they broke apart. 

Molly grunted and reached between them to get the right alignment this time. “I couldn’t if I wanted to. Not if you actually want a fucking.” The truth was that Caleb felt amazing and he wasn’t even inside him yet. 

“Nn both-” Caleb started to say, having to stop and gasp as Molly pressed into him. “Both hands.”

It was almost impossible to hear Caleb over the rush of his own blood and heart. Two nights ago Caleb’s mouth had been hot and had nearly made Molly go blind with pleasure. It held nothing on the tight heat of Caleb’s ass. He tried to pause, to give Caleb a chance to adjust. He shuddered and caught Caleb’s eyes, processing his words like he was drunk or dreaming. Mollymauk reached for his wrists with the second hand, obeying without thought, just needing the incubus beneath him like he needed air. 

Caught in his grip, Caleb should have been essentially at Molly’s mercy, but Molly’s instincts to him he was still more prey than predator. Caleb was so still, the world compacting down so that it was just them, just this moment, just their bodies joined and tangled together so they were nearly one person. 

“Don’t let go.”

The words were so soft that under ordinary circumstances Molly would not have heard him. But his world had collapsed so that there was nothing but Caleb. At least for now. He had just enough sense to tighten his grip before Caleb pulled with his legs and all he could feel was a shock of pleasure of his spine as he slid in completely. 

“Fuck, Caleb.” 

The incubus surged beneath him and they kissed hard enough to bruise. There was no discussion of pacing, Molly just keeping up with the gruelling pace Caleb set with his legs. He was wild beneath him, a force of nature. It would have been so easy to let go, to let himself be taken by the storm, lost in the pleasure and heat of Caleb. Molly tightened his grip and bit Caleb’s lower lip, refusing to give up control in this crucial moment. The struggle was exquisite and every ounce of control he was able to wrest from Caleb left the incubus gasping beneath him, each noise loud and lascivious and in any other situation would have left Mollymauk blushing. 

“MmnMolly I’m-” Caleb used his name like a lewd word, his back arching impossibly. 

Molly couldn’t manage to form words, but he wasn’t far behind Caleb. There was the coppery tang of blood in his mouth, he wasn’t sure when he’d split his lip but the magic in his blood helped him to stay focussed, to keep his hold on those wrists. With one hand holding each wrist, Caleb brought both their hands on one side up to the base of Molly’s skull to pull him down. 

He expected another kiss, hungry and hard and all but impossible not to lose himself into. Instead Caleb’s mouth was soft against his, gentle and warm as a counter to the hard snap of their bodies coming together. 

What little resistance Mollymauk had folded under the sweetness of Caleb’s mouth that had so far kept him from toppling over the edge. Their kiss broke as Caleb came seconds before him, twisting until he was nearly impossible to hold. It was too late at that point, Molly was already coming hard, managing to ride out Caleb’s orgasm until they both collapsed. Just a tangle of limbs and Molly’s grip on Caleb’s wrists. 

The storm had passed and Caleb melted into Molly again with slow, lazy kisses and limp legs. Dawn was still so far away but Mollymauk had stopped worrying about the night passing, enjoying the moment, the night, the incubus he was determined to never let go of.  
\--

Molly had no idea how much time had passed. He was on his back beneath Caleb now, holding on with trembling legs around his waist while he struggled to keep his eyes open. Their movements were languid; so slow that the torment now was feeling every inch of Caleb as he slowly fucked the tiefling. His voice was hoarse and nearly gone, and his fingers clutched at the incubus’s shoulders, not for the first time that night. There was nothing left to come, Molly shuddered as he hit his orgasm and fell back onto the bed.

Caleb’s mouth was honeyed and soft against his throat but his hands were detangling himself from Molly’s legs.

“Wh-no Caleb no, don’t go. Stay,” Molly forced his eyes open but he didn’t have the strength to hold on if Caleb was actually trying to break free. 

“Shh, look at the window.” Caleb smoothed his hair back and drew his attention away, kissing his temple, his forehead and his sweat-slicked hair. 

At some point in the night, Molly’s candles had sputtered out and Molly had relied on the half-grey sight of his darkvision. But the pale grey filling the trailer was no longer near colorless. 

“Dawn.”

“So sleep,” Caleb said, lips against his temple. “And I will be here when you wake.” 

Mollymauk almost didn’t hear the promise, sated and sore and so content.

He didn’t hear Yasha burst in and declare his trailer smelled like the worst of brothels. And only woke just enough when someone fed him cool water to swallow and try to hang on. It was well into the day when he woke up, head pounding as though hungover and the sheets sticking unpleasantly so his body. He ached as though he’d barely survived a battle; he supposed in a sense that was the truth. 

“Caleb?” Panic shot through his chest that the bed was empty and, though the ache in his body said it wasn’t a dream, he couldn’t shake the worry that it had been.

“Molly.” The incubus moved, curled in the only chair in Mollymauk’s trailer. He wore one of Molly’s shirts and nothing else, open down the front so all the lovebites on his neck were visible, the sleeves rolled up to his bruised wrists were on display.

Relief left Molly without the strength to try and push out of the bed, collapsing back onto stiff sheets. Caleb moved from the chair and Molly blearily opened one eye as the incubus settled on his legs. 

“Oh darling, if you are looking for breakfast I don’t think I’ve got anything to offer you,” Molly croaked. 

Instead cool hands gently helped him sit up, arranging pillows so that Molly was propped against the wall and Caleb situated straddling his lap. 

“Your friend wanted me to tell you that you smell like a glory hole, she’s glad you’re not dead, and would you like me to be?” Caleb informed him in a dry tone that spoke volumes for him.

“It was glorious, no?” Molly grinned. “Why is it so damned bright?”

“Drink this.” From the side table, Caleb produced a mug of what looked like water. “She also said this would fix a hangover but she wasn’t offering you the hair of the dog.” There was a pause while Caleb helped to support the large mug and Molly dutifully drank it. He knew Yasha’s hangover cure, water with salt and sugar sometimes with a shot of whiskey in it. “How does consumption of dog hair help with a hangover?”

Molly had to laugh, nearly spitting water down his front. “It’s the hair of the dog that bit you. So if you’re hungover from drinking, a bit of what put you in that state can help.”

“You’re dehydrated from sex, not hungover from drinking,” Caleb observed. Molly opened his mouth to agree but Caleb put it all together, his face lighting up. “I’m the dog! I can give you the hair of the dog.”

“You are indeed.” 

Caleb balanced himself with a hand on the wall and stooped to kiss Molly. The gesture was soft and languid, certainly not trying to get anywhere in particular. Molly enjoyed that there was no reason to rush. When he wasn’t trying to trick Molly into anything, Caleb’s mouth was sweet and soft, but he wondered if his personality was just as sharp, if his words would still cut to the bone. He found the edge of the shirt Caleb wore, sliding his hands up beneath the material to the soft skin beneath. This was the sort of nursing a hangover he could get used to.

“Bren.” 

Startled, Mollymauk blinked at Caleb in confusion. “Pardon?”

A blush was spreading across Caleb’s cheeks and he broke eye contact before dragging those blue eyes back and speaking again. “My Name. Bren Aldric Ermendrud.”

The water was doing Molly some good because he caught on now, stringing logic together even though he just wanted to linger on Caleb- no Bren- looking demure and shy. Gods he was beautiful. “Bren.” 

Bren smiled, warm as the sun and transforming his face from beautiful to- Molly wasn’t sure what the word he wanted but he felt closer to the divine planes looking at it. 

“That’s only for you,” Bren tried to sound stern but it was undermined by the smile that kept bleeding through into his expression. 

“Oh my, I think I need more of the hair of the dog if I’m ever to recover,” Molly declared dramatically. 

Only too happy to oblige him, Bren draped himself across Molly and resumed nursing him out of his hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through! I really enjoyed on this!
> 
> For the record, I like to think that Molly is 0% prepared for what it means to have a pet incubus with a voracious appetite. I like to think he's like a future puppy owner with a tiny trailer who thinks a border collie is a good idea for a pet. They're going to be so happy but this is not the last time Mollymauk is going to wake up severely dehydrated because of Caleb.
> 
> There's an alternative ending in my head where Caleb DOES escape but rather than steal Molly's soul, he erases all memory of himself. He then comes back in the guise of a mortal to properly seduce Molly and get lots of little snacks. It's a win-win situation!


End file.
